A Night Full Of Surprises
by proudtobegleek
Summary: The warblers are having a boy only sleepover. Kurt is madly in love with Blaine but the smaller boy is in denial. At the party is alcohol, things will loosen up. Games will be played, and Kurt won't be the only one who'll be surprised.Klaine & Warblerlove
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was nervous. He had been in his bathroom for about an hour now, constantly changing outfits, adjusting his hairstyle and putting some cremes on his porcelain face. He knew it was absurd. He would have to wear PJ's anyway, but the boy absolutely wanted to look good, for Blaine. Kurt had accepted from the first moment he had seen the boy, that he'd have an unhealthy crush on him. And he knew, that tonight would be a chance to stare at the boy all night long.

It was David who had suggested a sleepover party tonight. At first Kurt had been excited, he'd get to sleep with Blaine in the same room but at this moment, he was a little anxious. Kurt knew things happened at parties and he had gotten a really weird feeling in his stomach. The boy pushed away the creepy thoughts and finally decided to wear a simple black skinny jeans and a vest. It was casual, but it looked good on him. Kurt checked himself for the last time in his mirror, took his stuff and headed to David's dorm.

They had decided to gather all together first, and then go to the movie room. It was a big room, with comfy seats and a big flat screen TV. Kurt was about to knock on David's door, when he felt somebody standing next to him. He turned his head and froze. It was just Blaine who was standing there, but really close. Too close. Kurt hold his breath for a few seconds, staring at him like an idiot. "Hey there, are you also excited about tonight?" the smaller boy asked. Kurt, who was still caught of guard kept staring at Blaine, not saying a word. "Kurt, are you alright? You look a little pale." Blaine added in concern. "yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Kurt finally answered. "It's going to be a great night." he smiled at the boy and knocked on the door. The two boys walked in, Kurt looked around and saw that all the warblers were already waiting. David smiled when he saw the two coming in together and welcomed them both. "Hi guys, nice you're here, c'mon, let's go to the movie room." he said, already leaving his dorm. The other boys followed him, chatting with each other socially, while Kurt and Blaine waited to go last. They walked beside each other in silence. It wasn't an unpleasant silence though. Kurt dropped his stuff on the floor and sat down on one of the seats, Blaine following him.

In mean time, David cleared his throat and said "let's start the party! Are y'all excited?" The boys cheered and made positive sounds while David put on some music. Rihanna's S&M filled the room and some of the boys started singing along, including Blaine. A few seconds later, Jeff entered the room, holding a big box in his hands, Nick following behind him, also carrying a box. "I thought, I'd bring something to drink." Jeff laughed, while opening the box and holding out some bottles of beer. Kurt had never really drunk before, but for everything was a first time ,he thought, so he got up and got himself a beer.

Time went on and the boys had a lot of fun. As it got later, the ones who drunk got a little tipsy, some even drunk. Kurt himself was only tipsy. He was now leaning his head against Blaine, who was still sober because he didn't drink, his shoulder, mumbling something unintelligible. Jeff sat on the other side of the room as he noticed how Kurt was acting against Blaine. He knew they had been good friends, but you'd have to be blind not to see that Kurt had more feelings for him then just friendship. The blonde warbler poked his best friend and pointed subtle at the two. "Look, we should do something about them, help them out a bit.." he grinned. Nick looked at the direction Jeff's finger was pointing. He grinned too when he saw Kurt and Blaine. "Those two can't be any more obvious... We could play a game, get those two alone for a few minutes." Jeff looked at his friend and smiled, "sounds like an excellent idea, sir. Would 7 minutes in heaven be to obvious?" he asked and took another sip of his beer. Nick shrugged "Naah, I don't think so, let's tell it around ,everyone should vote that they need to be alone.." The boys nodded to each other and started to spread their plan to the others. It didn't take long or all the boys were smiling, to each other, knowing that they now had a mission to accomplish. Kurt was about to put his arm around Blaine when Jeff asked for attention. "Boys boys, listen up! Who wants to play a game?" . Everyone put their hands up, including Blaine and Kurt who were unawere of what was waiting for them.

"Okay okay, what game do we play?" the warbler asked. Kurt was just about to shout 'never have I ever' but Nick was faster. "7 minutes in heaven, and the others play truth or dare in the mean time." There were noises of excitement and Kurt got secretly a little smile on his face. This could become really interesting ,he thought, not knowing that everything had been planned out for him. All said and done, the boys gathered in one big circle. "So, I want everyone to write a random name on a paper, the 2 most voted names, get 7 minutes alone." Jeff said, while giving everyone a stroke of paper. A few minutes later, everyone had handed the papers back to Jeff and he was reading them. The blonde boy looked up, saying nothing to create some tension. Finally he said "looks like Blaine and Kurt have to share a closet together.." Everyone tried to react normal, some boys cheering and others making 'wooooooohw' sounds. Kurt's cheeks flushed a heavy pink and Blaine looked away. "C'mon guys, follow me." Jeff said, while pulling the boys up out of their comfy seats and pushing them to the other side of the room. Kurt let Jeff push him into the other room and waited for Blaine to come too.

When the two boys were in the room, they heard a noise of a door being locked. "Oh well fine, we'll be stuck here for 7 minutes I guess..." Kurt sighed, acting as if he didn't really like this game. Just when Blaine was about to answer, the lights went out. The two boys couldn't see each other anymore. "Oh great, there goes our lights.." Kurt sighed, "Blaine, where are you?" the boy said while getting up. He tried to find his way to the smaller boy, but he stumbled over something and fell, on something soft.

(...)Meanwhile..

"I wonder if this is going to work.." Nick thought out loud when Jeff locked the door. The boys laughed. "Of course it will, they're crazy about each other, they just need a little push in the right direction." Wes said, making a pushing gesture with his hands. The boys got together in a circle again to play their 'truth or dare'. "Wait, I've an idea!" Jeff laughed. The boy got up again, and went to the door. He put out the light of the other room. "Jeff, what are you doing?" David asked. "Just trying to make things more exciting for those two." Jeff giggled and he made his way back to the group. Wes had a grin on his face while he spoke, "okay guys, don't make it too hard for them... Let's just play our truth or dare!" Jeff took another sip of his beer and yelled,"Heck yes! Wes looked around the room, searching a victim to go first. He randomly chose Thad. "Truth or dare?" he asked, pointing his finger at a surprised Thad. The boy shrugged, "Erhm... Dare?" he said carefully. A big smile appeared on Wes face, he already had an idea for a dare and he was glad he could use it now. "Okay.. I want you to.." the boy paused for a second, which made everyone stare at him in suspense. "do a lap dance on a boy of your choice." There were giggling reactions of the others. Thad had never really expressed it, but everyone knew he was gay. Just the way he acted said enough. To everyone's surprise That just shrugged and got slowly up. "Okay.. I'm drunk anyway, so why not?" Nick, who was sitting next to his best friend, poked Jeff with his arm and whispered, "I wonder who's going to be the _lucky_ one." Lucky sounding a little sarcastic. Just when Jeff was about to answer, Thad came walking over the two of them. "Hey sorry guys, I'm going to borrow Jeff for a while, kay." without giving the two a chance to object, he pulled Jef into the center of the circle and put him on a chair. "You're going to forget this, and tomorrow we act like it never happened, capiche?" Thad whispered in his ear. Wes turned on the music, ayo technology, and Thad started slowly dancing, wiggling his ass in front of the embarrassed blonde boy. Nick was silently leaning back, taking another sip of his 4th beer and watching the two boys in silence. _Well this is awkward. _He thought,_ Thad needs to back off, he's __exaggerating._ The other boys in the room were cheering, encouraging Thad to go on while Jeff sat awkwardly but smiling nailed on his chair. Thad threw away his vest and it landed on Nick's lap. The brunette threw it away, he was the only one who wasn't cheering.

(…)

Kurt heard a sigh and he crawled up. The boy felt a hand in hair, he didn't expect that so he squeaked. "Shh it's just me, you fell on my lap.." said Blaine softly, who was sitting in a couch. Kurt mumbled an apology and sat down next to him on the sofa. "I must be a little tipsy.. I'm not a drinker..." Kurt explained. He hoped Blaine wouldn't notice the hover in his voice. "It's okay Kurt.." Blaine whispered and he took one of Kurt's hands in his. Kurt's heart stood still for a second as he realized the other boy was holding his hand._ What's happening? Help, I so don't know what to do. And it's too dark. Well maybe it's a good thing it's dark..._Kurt's mind was going crazy. His cheeks must have been a heavy pink and he was happy Blaine wouldn't be able to see that. Kurt felt Blaine's body warmth as he came closer. _Is this really happening? _The brunette was hyperventilating inside now. But instead of what Kurt expected to happen, Blaine just lay his head on his shoulder. Kurt sighed. He didn't know whether he should be happy he hadn't screwed it up yet, or sad that _it_ hadn't happened. They sat in silence for a few seconds till he heard Blaine sigh. "Kurt.. " Blaine started. Kurt's heart made a jump. "Ehm.. yes, Blaine?" he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wont be able to update very soon because i'm on vacation and I probably wont have internet acces for a while

Remember to review :)

* * *

><p>Thad kept dancing, his moves smooth but sexy. He was shaking every part of his body, parts most people didn't even know they could shake. Nick had to admit, the boy has got some moves. But he still didn't like what was going on.<p>

Thad sat down on Jeff's lap, making snake movements and hopping up and down. It should have been a pretty funny sight, but Nick didn't seem to find it too hilarious. Jeff's face was blank, but he didn't look like he didn't like it either. Nick slowly got up and walked outside the room. He needed some air, not really knowing why. 'Oh great, he thought, I'm having a panic attack and I don't even know why.' If Nick were totally honest, he did know what was bothering, but he wasn't ready to face the truth. The brunette took of to the closest toilets, splashing some water on his face and then locking himself in the toilet. Knees pulled up, his head resting on his knees, he was sunk away in thoughts. About one person particularly.

(..)

David turned down the music. According to him got the lap dance a little too heated, and he wanted to prevent really awkward situations tomorrow. Thad winked at Jeff and got back at his place. Jeff, who was a bit dizzy about what just happened, got up too and headed back to sit next to his best friend again. Only, his best friend wasn't there anymore.

"Nick?" Jeff said silently, too silent, nobody would hear it with the music so loud. He turned around, and at first side, Nick didn't seem to be there.

'Where did he go?' the blonde wondered out loud.

(..)

Kurt waited for Blaine to speak but the room was filled with silence. The only audible sounds were their soft breaths, though Kurt swore he could hear his heart beating heavily in his chest. "Blaine.. What's wrong?" Kurt almost whispered, afraid to break the bubble of silence.

"Nothing. It's just... I don't know. You know you can tell me everything, right?" Blaine asked softly, not letting go of Kurt's hand. Kurt couldn't see it, but he just felt Blaine's eyes staring at him intensely. It made him nervous.

"Yeah, yeah I ... know. " he paused for a second. "Why would you ask?"

Kurt heard Blaine sigh. "It doesn't matter. Aren't these 7 minutes already over?" he asked quickly, still holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt felt a sting in his chest because the boy changed topic so quickly, but he decided not to react on it. "I don't know... It's too dark, I can't see my watch." Kurt said with a shaky voice.

He felt how Blaine untangled their hands and his warmth disappeared. He heard footsteps and then him knocking on the door. No answer. Kurt felt a little more sad now, he didn't really know why, but this wasn't how he had imagined his 7 minutes in heaven with his crush.

To Kurt, it looked like the smaller boy wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

(..)

Jeff kept looking around the room, but no Nick. His gaze slowly scanning all the people who were dancing, singing and laughing. The blonde dropped his bottle of beer on the table and walked over to two of his fellow warblers. "Have you two seen Nick?" he asked. The two shook their heads, as the music got turned on again. 'Maybe he didn't feel too well... maybe he needed some air, and is he in his room.' Jeff thought and he ran out of the room, searching for his best friend.

First the blonde boy ran to their dorm, they shared one of course, they were best friends for a few years now. No trace of Nick.

Jeff knew it was absurd,

-maybe he just needed to use the toilet or something, but he was worried. Jeff ran to the toilets in the dorm corridor, but still no Nick. Maybe they missed out on each other and did the brunette return to the movie room. Jeff quickly made his way back to the room. When he entered he saw all his friends dancing around, apparently forgotten about their game, music volume hardest, but no Nick. Where the hell is that boy? he wondered out loud. Wes, who had noticed the blonde boy's presence, walked over to him. "Dude, where were you? You missed a lot.."

"I went searching for Nick... I can't find him."

"Really, is he gone?" Wes looked around, "I didn't notice."

"Yeah, He was gone when Thad was done with his lap dance... Have you any idea where he might be?"

Wes shrugged, "Sorry buddy, I have no idea, want me to help find him?"

Jeff shook his head, "Naah, I'll find him... go back, go partying!"

Before Wes could respond, Jeff had already turned his back and was heading out of the room. Wes watched him go and went back to his friends.

(..)

"Maybe they have forgotten us..."

Blaine nodded -even though Kurt wouldn't be able to see it, "Yeah, the music is playing pretty hard too, I don't think they can hear us." Blaine went back to his seat, hands stretched out in front of him so he wouldn't trip over the furniture.

"Guess we'll be stuck in here for a while..." Blaine sighed, his shoulders touching Kurt's lightly. Even the tiniest little touch made Kurt's heart wanna jump out of his chest.

"Yeah... Do you mind?" Kurt whispered.

It was silent for a few seconds, though, it felt like minutes.

"No. Of course not. Why would I Kurt? I really like you, you know"

Kurt had never felt more helpless or pathetic. He noticed how he instantly felt happier. The boy mustered all his courage and took a deep breath.

"yes Blaine I love you too, a lot,

I've been in love with you from the first time I saw you, you never got out of my mind. And I wanna kiss you all night long, you holding me in your strong arms, who won't ever let me go." Kurt tried but couldn't say the words. He did have the courage, but his mouth, tongue and throat weren't working properly. In stead he nodded ( which Blaine couldn't see ). "You mean a lot to me too.. Blaine." he sighed eventually.

Kurt shook his head, almost not visible, he was mad at himself for not being able to just tell the boy how he really felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** hey guys, I'm sooo sorry for the long wait... This chapter has been ready for over a week, but I didn't have a pc, so I couldn't upload ... Luckily I'm home from vacay now, and I can publish again :D YAY!

Chapter 4 is in the works. Let me know what you think, suggestions are always welcome! :)

Oh and I love reviews ;) 3

* * *

><p>Jeff walked outside, not knowing where to search first. He was sure if Nick would just go to the restroom, he'd have told someone, but apparently he just left. Jeff couldn't imagine where he could be.<br>The blonde boy wandered through the corridor as he noticed the door of the nearest toilet wasn't closed. He put his hand on the doorknob, and slowly entered the room. At first sight it was empty. But Jeff knew better, he heard a quiet sigh coming out of the end of the room.

"Nick... I know you're there.." Of course Jeff wasn't 100% sure it was Nick he heard, but he had a feeling in his stomach. When you know someone for a few years, and you're considered best friends, you knew when something was wrong with that person. Even if you didn't see them. Nothing. No answer. Jeff walked further into the room. He kneeled to check if there were a pair of feet, but none could be seen. Still, Jeff was sure he had hear something.  
>The blonde sat down, next to the wall, ignoring the dirtiness on the floor.<p>

"Nick, I'm pretty sure you're in there, please, what's wrong?" Still no answer. Jeff sighed silently and crossed his arms. He wasn't planning on leaving this room before he could speak with the person in that booth, even if it wasn't Nick.

(..)

They had been silent for minutes now. Minutes that seemed like hours. Kurt couldn't bare the silence anymore, it was just too much. He felt like he had done something wrong even though he knew he hadn't.  
>The boy sighed and leaned his head back on the sofa.<p>

"Blaine..." he said, mustering all his courage again, "Did I do something wrong?" Kurt saw Blaine's vague figure move up quickly.

"No Kurt, of course not... Why- Why would you think that?"

Kurt sighed, if he didn't make the first move, nothing would ever happen. And what did he have to loose? A few awkward weeks, Blaine wouldn't leave his best friend. They'd figure it out. "I don't know Blaine... It's just-" Kurt stopped for a second, to look at his lap, not daring to look in the smaller boy's direction. "It's just, we had 7 minutes in 'heaven', I just had imagined them to be ... more fun. I mean, the only thing we did was complaining that it was dark."  
>He felt how Blaine shifted and looked directly at him now. He could feel those hazel staring at him, even though Blaine would only be able to see some black shadows.<p>

"What did you expect then?" Kurt looked up now, he couldn't go back anyway. The boy felt how he looked right into those hazel eyes.  
>He froze when he noticed how close Blaine actually was, his face was literally only a few inches away. Kurt's body took control, he didn't think anymore. It was like Kurt himself just obeyed on what his body wanted to do for a really long time now. He leaned really slowly in, their faces almost touching now. And before the two of them knew what was going on, Kurt's lips met Blaine's. It was just a really quick and shy kiss. Kurt pulled almost immediately back. It had probably been the shortest kiss that ever happened, but it was something no one would ever take away from him. It had felt awesome. Kurt looked down at his lap, not knowing what to say or do now. It was Blaine 's turn now.<p>

(..) Nick's POV

Nick knew he was being pathetic. His best friend had been waiting for him on the other side of the thin wall and he had just kept silent. But seeing his friend now... He wouldn't know what to say.  
>'Hey Jeff, I'm your best friend for years now and I've been in love with you for the past half year.' That just wouldn't sound to good.<br>But on the other hand, this would be the perfect moment to confess his feelings and get this heavy stuff off his chest.

Slowly, he let his feet touch the ground again, and he got of the toilet. Nick opened the door very slowly and walked out. There, on the floor sat his best friend, the boy had been waiting without saying a lot. Nick felt even more sad now.  
>Jeff stared at him, probably waiting for an explanation. Nick looked in the mirror, and he had to admit, he didn't look good. He sighed and got down next to his friend. The two of them sat there, both not really knowing what to say or who should start.<p>

Nick saw how Jeff turned himself to his friend "Nick, what's wrong? You are not going to tell me you sat there on the toilet for about 15 minutes just because you needed to pee.."

Nick shrugged and stared down. "It doesn't matter, Jeff. I'm fine. " Nick was about to crawl back up, but Jeff was faster. The blonde grabbed Nick by his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"You're not going to run from me, what's wrong?" Jeff's eyes stared deeply in the brunette's eyes, and Nick felt like he could just look through him. He felt like Jeff would know if he'd tell a lie. It was now or never. Jeff had still his hand on Nick's sleeve. Nick put his hand on the other boy's hesitantly, and looked in his eyes, afraid of what was about to come.

(..) Blaine's POV

'Kurt has kissed me! Kurt has kissed me.' The same sentence flashed by over and over again in Blaine's head. Finally. Blaine didn't think anymore. Kurt had just pulled back, and almost immediately after, he grabbed the boy's neck to pull him closer again. This time, when they lips crushed, the kiss was a lot less tender. All frustration, love and hunger was in it. Blaine let his tongue slip out, it was his way to ask for entrance. Kurt obeyed immediately, and so, their tongues were twirling around each other. Battling for dominance. Blaine let his hand on the boy's neck slip to his cheek and put his other arm around Kurt's waist. After a few minutes he felt Kurt pulling back as he was panting heavily. "Blaine..." he whispered, still trying to catch his breath. Blaine smiled at the boy, even though it was still dark. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I love you too." Kurt hadn't even said those 3 words yet, but Blaine just felt it. He felt how Kurt was 'in' love with him. That first, soft kiss had made the boy realize how much Kurt actually meant to him. He felt Kurt's warmth coming closer and they started kissing again.

"Blaine... We need to... talk about this..." Kurt tried saying in between the kisses. "never .. mind, let's do that... later." Their lips touched again and Blaine had never felt more happy.

(..)

"please don't hate me for what I'm about to say or do..." Nick started. Jeff stared at him, he could never be angry at him, he loved the boy, they had been best friends for years. Though, what happened next, was something the blonde would never expect. He felt Nick coming closer, and with a few seconds of hesitation, he softly placed his lips on his best friend's lips. Jeff didn't lean back, in stead he kissed back, not knowing why. It didn't feel wrong or right, he just did it. Nick was the one who leaned back, because he needed some air. The boy looked down his lap, he looked like he felt extremely guilty. Jeff wanted to break the tension. They had been silent for a few minutes now and it was becoming unbearable.

"You never told me you were gay..." Jeff said softly as he stared for him. He hadn't though Nick would keep that from him. Jeff himself had known he was gay from his 13th, and he had never hidden it. Everyone had accepted it, and Nick had always known it. But he had thought his best friend was as straight as can be. The boy had dated plenty of girls in the past.

Nick didn't respond immediately, but after a minute he finally whispered, "I'm not gay. Just really confused. I'm so sorry." Jeff realized his hand was still resting on Nick's sleeve, but he didn't pull it back.

"Don't say sorry... So you're bi? Are you in love with me?" Jeff just needed to know.

Nick shrugged. "I think... I don't know. I know I like girls." the boy ignored the love question. "I shouldn't have kissed you, it was stupid of me."

Jeff shook his head. "No it wasn't, I'm glad I know... But you need to figure out this stuff, maybe I can help you.. I've been there, in the confused fase. "

"What do you mean? help me? There's nothing you can do..." Jeff's grip on Nick's arm tightened.

"Of course I can silly, This may sound weird, but if you ever need someone to try something.. or ask something, I'm here for you. We've been best friends for years, a kiss or something more won't change that." That caused a little smile on Nick's face.

"Thank you Jeff, that really means a lot.." tears welled up in his eyes. Jeff couldn't help but sweep em away. He felt Nick shiver under the touch of his hands, but he let his hand rest on the boy's cheek. They stared in each others eyes for one more moment, and this time Jeff was the one to take initiative. He slowly leaned in, to give the boy a soft kiss on his cheek, where the tear just had been swiped away. Then he lowered his lips, and kissed the brunet's mouth.

"I don't know what this means now... but we can talk about it later, tomorrow in our dorm, when we're sure people can not run into us.. I'm surprised nobody came in here yet." Jeff said softly, pulling the boy up.

"can I hold your hand? or is that too much?" Nick answered almost audible. Jeff nodded.

"Yeah..." The blonde took his hand in his and Nick intertwined them. "We should go back now... Maybe they're playing a new... Shit!" Nick's head turned and he stared at the blonde.

"What? What's wrong? Should I let go of your hand? I knew it... I knew I was pushing you too hard. I'm so stupid." he was panicking.

"Shut up silly, you did nothing.. But Blaine and Kurt... We just forgot them!" Jeff, who still hold the boy's hand, started heading out the restroom. Nick stared at him stupidly for a second and then realized what he was talking about. "Oh my god, are they still locked up? In the dark?" "Yeah... Shit. They're going to kill us. Where's that key?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Like I said in 'I think I'm falling for you.' I kinda had a writersblock for this fic, but I managed to get it done!  
>This is the final chapter, and it's a little longer than the others. I think this is my favorite chapter because it contains some fluff, and I'm a fluffmonster :D<p>

Keep reading though, I've a question for you when you're done! :)

I always forget to say this but, I don't own anything of glee, I wish I did because then I'd have Darren & Chris all for my own but yeah... Not happening anytime soon so..

Enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p><span> Chapter 4<span>

Leaning back from their fierce first kisses, Kurt closed his eyes.  
>Had this really just happened? Had Blaine really said 'I love you too'? Kurt secretly shook his head in disbelieve when he felt Blaine touching his knee. The hand moved upwards and Kurt's heart made a jump. The hand touched his crotch and as quick as it had touched, it pulled right back.<p>

Kurt heard a sigh. "Wow... I'm sorry - Kurt... I didn't realize. I- I was searching for your .. your hand." Blaine whispered embarrassed.

Kurt could imagine the boy's cheeks turning all shades of the color pink now and it would be extremely adorable. Too bad it was still dark in the room.

Kurt giggled. "Hey, it's no problem, but we should talk first, before we do stuff like... that." He reached out his hand to carefully grab Blaine's. Without touching his private parts of course.

"Gee, you're too good for me.. but am I allowed to kiss you though?"

Kurt felt how the hazel eyes were staring in his through the darkness and he chuckled, "Of course you are."

Blaine moved closer again, and this times his lips found Kurt's neck. The boy started slowly sucking his neck.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about sucking, Sir." Kurt teased.

Blaine almost immediately leaned back mumbling an apology.

Kurt moved them closer to each other again. "Shut up silly, I was totally joking."  
>He let one hand slip out of Blaine's and made him move his head to his neck again. Kurt felt how Blaine gladly started sucking again and he smirked. It felt funny, different then he had imagined it. But not in a bad way though. And oh boy, had he imagined a lot.<p>

Kurt led out a silent moan as he felt Blaine's tongue on his neck. With reluctance Kurt pulled back.  
>"The others might hear me, if you go on like that.." he giggled silently.<p>

"Oh, well then I need to cover your lips so you can't make any sexy sounds.." Blaine teased the boy.  
>Their lips met again and it didn't take long for the kiss to deepen. No doubts or regrets, this was what love felt like. Kurt felt like he could fly, like he could do anything he wanted, he just felt the happiest he had ever been in his 17 year old life.<p>

Too caught up in their kisses, the two boys didn't notice some changes. The lights had suddenly been turned on again but they ignored it.

Everything happened really fast after that. The sound of a door getting unlocked and a few warblers walking in on the boys, and all that happening in just a few seconds.

"What..." Jeff was the first one to make a sound.

Only after the blonde warbler had made that sound, Kurt was brought back to earth. He slowly opened his eyes, leaned back, and realized the lights were turned on again.

The boy's eyes widened open big and his cheeks turned the heaviest pink you can imagine when he noticed what was going on.  
>All warblers were standing in the room now. No shocked faces, but smiles from ear to ear. Some of them tried subtly whispering things to each other, without success.<p>

"Well well, I'm glad that finally happened." said Jeff who had let go of Nick's hand.

"Too bad you guys interrupted." Blaine teased, not letting go of Kurt's hand, nor the grip on his back.

Kurt slowly got up, still in Blaine's hold. "Whose idea was it to turn down the lights. It's a coincidence they're working again now you're all here..." the boy said, starting to feel more confident again.

Jeff giggled and made a step towards Kurt. "My idea sir. My apologies. But I guess.. It turned out to be a good idea? And C'mon, you've got to admit... It was about to get time you two smooched."

"Wha-..yeah." Kurt nodded hesitantly, "but it would have been nice if I could see something while having my first kiss..." he whispered after that.

Jeff's smile got bigger, his plan had succeeded. He threw a knowing glance at his fellow warblers, who all gladly returned that favor. "Mission accomplished boys!"

"Guys... let's go back to partying? I'm sick of chatting about those lovebirds." Thad complained.  
>The boy was still holding a beer in his hand and it was pretty clear he had been drinking just a little too much. Just a little.<p>

"Ah that sounds like an awesome plan if you ask me." Blaine chuckled, already heading for the door.  
>The boy who had been silent during the whole thing found it to be pretty awkward and wanted to get out as soon as possible.<p>

With Kurt and the others right behind him, he returned to the movie room and turned the music back on.

The warblers seem to be forgotten the whole 'walking in on the two new lovers' and the party just went on. Music volume loudest, beers in the hand and a crazy Thad dancing around the room like a bird. Everything went back to normal.

The only ones who were acting normal, were Blaine and Kurt, the two silently sat down on a couch, not feeling the need to party like that anymore. They were subtly holding hands and watching the warblers go crazy.

"What the hell is Thad doing..." Kurt mumbled to Blaine. The boy was clearly highly wasted or he had lost his mind. He was now running around, acting like a monkey. Kurt didn't know where he had gotten

it, but he was throwing a banana in the air, while dancing around, making 'oehoehoeh' sounds like a real monkey.

"I have no idea... I guess he's the crazy kinda drunk..He will regret this tomorrow morning." he grinned.

Thad was now eating the banana, which couldn't be good after all those beers and partysnacks he had had. The other warblers didn't seem to notice the weird behavior off their loved fellow warbler. They were, or too drunk to notice or busy with something else like dancing or being in a deep conversation.

"Will you regret what happened this evening?" Kurt asked shyly. He knew Blaine was a little tipsy, and so was he. There might be a chance Blaine wouldn't like this as much as he did right now when he'd be sober again.

Blaine's head shoot in Kurt's direction, faces only inches away. In stead of just answering his question, Blaine leaned in really slowly. The curled haired boy softly put his lips on Kurt's for a sweet kiss. The sweetest kiss Kurt could imagine.

"I'll take that as a no?" Kurt giggled when Blaine had broke apart.

Blaine smiled a little smile and simply nodded. "Do you wanna go somewhere quiet?" he asked, with a smooth voice. Before Kurt could give an answer, Blaine got up and pulled his new lover with him by his hands. "follow me." he said simply.

The two boys left the room, hand in hand.  
>The other warblers didn't notice their absence, except for Nick and Jeff. Of course. As their old joke returned, about being agent 3 and agent 6, they noticed everything. But, they were too busy to give a care.<br>The two boys were actually working together, trying to calm down Thad since his monkeysounds had gotten way too loud and it would be audible in the dorms. Some students were actually

sleeping and they didn't want people to complain.

"Where are we going?" giggled Kurt who was being pulled by Blaine.  
>Their fingers intertwined, the two were heading to the exit of the building.<p>

"Blaine..." he whispered again, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake other students.

Blaine just made a shush gesture with his hand and kept pulling him

with his hand. "just trust me." he whispered.

Kurt looked around, as he noticed they were approaching the exit of the building.  
>"What-" Kurt tried saying but Blaine wasn't listening, he was just walking, almost running through the last corridor.<p>

Blaine pushed the door open, careful to make as less sound as possible and they ran outside.

"Blaine.. Where are you taking me..." Kurt tried once more, but then again, they just kept running.

Dalton Academy didn't have playgrounds but they did have a huge garden.  
>Kurt slowly started to realize that could be the place Blaine was taking him.<p>

His thoughts were right. Blaine was indeed going in the direction of the Dalton Gardens.

After minutes of running, in silence, Blaine stopped.

"This should be a good place." he mumbled, apparently talking to himself.  
>He let himself drop down so he was sitting on the grass.<p>

Kurt stood, looking around to see if they were alone. The place was dimly lighted, only a few lights were turned on for safety. It gave the place a cozy, yet natural kinda vibe.

"C'mere Kurt, just, c'mere." Blaine said with a soft voice, gesturing with his hand to let the boy join him.  
>Kurt obeyed easily and got down next to the curly haired boy.<p>

They just stared in each others eyes for a while, really enjoying the view. Their minds took off and both boys were thinking how they'd ever gotten so lucky.

"What... are we now? What is .. this?" Kurt broke the silence. He looked right into the hazel eyes, knowing Blaine just felt the same thing as he was feeling.

Blaine thought for a while how to put it, but said without hesitation, "Anything you want it to be, Kurt." The boy took Kurt's hands in his and squeezed in them.

"Are we boyfriends?" Kurt whispered, afraid to ask it, even though he could feel what Blaine

was feeling.

Blaine's face lightened up. He started smiling brightly and his eyes got that puppy-like sparkling in them.

Faces coming closer again, lips were almost touching. Kurt could feel Blaine's breathing slowly on his lips, their noses touched. And right before their soft lips touched Blaine whispered a quick "Yes."

Their eyes closed and both got totally caught up in their kiss." yes yes yes." Blaine sighed between the

now passionate kisses. Tongues collided and Kurt felt Blaine's hand around his neck to pull him even closer.

Kurt felt something fluttering in his stomach and so did Blaine. They were happy, they felt in love. This was what it felt like.

Kurt started to crawl closer to Blaine, so the smaller boy let himself fall down on the grass, Kurt on top of him now. They kept kissing fiercely till Kurt just needed to lean back for air. Not that he wanted to. He had just made out with 'his boyfriend'. His boy. friend._ Boyfriend. _Kurt loved thinking about them like that, he loved the word and he loved Blaine. That was all he needed.

Kurt rolled over, so he was lying right next to Blaine on the grass. Their faces still inches away, Blaine's hand on Kurt's cheek and toes touching.

Blaine winked, gave the boy one sweet kiss on his nose and looked up. The hand on Kurt's cheek got up,

leaving a hot, tingling feeling behind.

Kurt saw how Blaine pointed up with the finger that had just left the boy's face. "Look, a full moon. And the stars... They're so bright. Specially for today!" Blaine turned his head so he could look straight to his new boyfriend, and Kurt did the same. The boy was to astonished by Blaine's beauty under the moonlight, he hadn't said a word.

"I can see the stars reflect in your beautiful eyes. I think I will drown in those shiny eyes ofyou, they're so deep and blue." Blaine said softly and he leaned in to kiss his boy softly.  
>Even though Kurt was totally new to this, he could absolutely get used to Blaine's sweet smooches and flirts. And God, he was a flirt.<p>

When they leaned back,'Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes like he was hypnotized. He really looked like he had drown. It made Kurt a tiny bit nervous, and he started giggling.

"What?" Blaine smirked, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Nothing..." Kurt smiled, "I think I love you." he said honestly.

"I think I'm in love with you. So that means, I love you too." Blaine smiled a little smile and looked up again to the stars. The feeling of lying here under the starry sky gave him a magical feeling, like anything was possible tonight.

Kurt shivered when a cold breeze flew over his body, it must be after midnight now and it was getting chillier. Blaine noticed so he took the boy in his arms, letting Kurt's head rest on his chest. He gave a quick kiss on the boy's hair and stared back at the stars.

After minutes of blissfully laying in the grass, watching stars, Kurt started shivering again. Even Blaine's tight hold couldn't keep him warm.

"Baby, do you wanna go back inside? Get something to put on, you're freezing.." Blaine asked concerned.

Kurt nodded and lifted himself up, not leaving Blaine's hold.

Arm still around Kurt's shoulder they slowly headed back to the dormitory.

When they entered the building again after a while, they were greeted by a pretty unexpected surprise. There, right in the corridor, were Jeff and Nick, with their arms around each other, making out tenderly.

"What the..." Kurt started in shock. "I though Nick was straight..." He whispered to Blaine, who was as surprised as his new lover.

Before Blaine could give an answer, Nick had noticed the two's presence. He shyly stared down to his feet, while Jeff stood there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys, I see you found the love!" the blonde warbler giggled, not letting his arms go of Nick.

"I can see that too.." Kurt said, still a little shocked.

Kurt saw how Jeff tried to hold back his laughter. If he were honest, this was a pretty funny situation.  
>"So, you're boyfriends now?" Kurt heard Blaine saying.<p>

Nick shrugged and Jeff answered, "We don't know actually... But we're figuring it out, and you'll be the first to know, promised.

Blaine smiled at the two, looking at Kurt and quickly kissing his nose. "I guess this is just a night full off surprises." he said, without leaving Kurt's gaze. The 4 of them laughed, Nick only a little smile on his face, and Kurt and Blaine started walking again.

"To be honest, I wasn't that surprised as I acted..." Kurt said softly as they walked to their dorm rooms.

"Yeah me neither... Just... I though Nick was straight tough. But they make a cute couple. So do we." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt blushed, but loved the feeling of Blaine's lips on his skin, they were a little rough but still really sweet. Just like Kurt had imagined it.

They entered Blaine's dorm and as soon as they were safely in, Kurt attacked Blaine's lips. He wasn't shy anymore now they were absolutely alone, no chance of interrupters, since Blaine had locked his door. Kurt was the one who asked for entrance this time, letting his tongue slowly trail over Blaine's lips. The smaller boy opened them willingly. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck, while they started making out sensually. Blaine scooped the boy up and walked them over to his bed. They crawled on it, lips staying attached. They were tangled in each others hugs and never stopped kissing.  
>Once they were getting tired, faces still only inches away, the two of them fell asleep. Both dreaming the dreams they had have before, together now.<p>

This would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship, and Kurt knew it.

* * *

><p>So I really hoped you liked it, and also, you liked the ending... I find it kinda hard to make an ending...<p>

Anyway... This story was mainly Klaine, but as you could read, it contained also a little backstory for Neff! I was wondering, would you guys be interested  
>in a fic where I tell how everything went between the two of them? And what their future will be? I love Neff, but I need to know if you guys'd like it :)<p>

Also, Suggestions, questions, prompts all that is always welcome.. You guys give me inspiration and without you, I wouldn't write, you guys encourage me to go on! So thank you! :)

Klisses 3


End file.
